Acceptance of an Unwanted Truth
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. "Alors peut-être que nous pouvons surmonter ça," dit-il en levant les yeux, une expression d'espoir sur le visage, tout en caressant d'une main la joue de Snape. Il sut alors que tout irait bien. La tempête était en train de passer. HPSS slash


**Auteur : Lamenting Quill  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Asuna

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Acceptance of an unwanted truth de _**Lamenting Quill**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

Harry entra dans la chambre, et ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par l'homme assis devant le feu, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, son long rideau de cheveux ébène cachant son visage. Sa posture ne correspondait pas au personnage, c'était une posture de défaite ; une posture dont Harry n'aurait jamais cru l'homme féroce capable. Et il sut ; il sut que Snape l'avait découvert. L'angoisse lui noua l'estomac et il n'osa pas s'approcher. Il s'y attendait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Snape le découvrirait. Il espérait seulement être prêt à faire face aux conséquences.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » dit Snape doucement, sans relever la tête.

Harry frissonna en entendant le ton cassé de la voix normalement forte et régulière, et il frémit, ne sachant quoi dire, incapable de s'excuser, comme s'il ne pouvait pas éprouver de regrets. « Je ne sais pas. Tu sais comment est notre relation. Je pensais que tu t'attendais à ce que ça arrive ; je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer. »

Snape grogna avant de lâcher un grondement frustré, et de se lever brusquement de la chaise en lui tournant toujours le dos. « Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment ai-je pu laisser _ça_ arriver ? Et merde, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu venir ? »

Tout en soupirant, Harry mit une main sur son visage. Il voulait réconforter Snape, mais il savait qu'il le prendrait mal. « Je pense que nous voyons uniquement ce que nous voulons voir, parce que c'est plus facile de cette manière. »

Un autre grognement. « Combien de temps ai-je été aveugle ? »

« Plus d'une année, » répondit Harry. « Depuis Noël passé. »

Il se tourna, ses yeux noirs incrédules pénétrants l'âme de Harry et le forçant à reculer d'un pas. Snape siffla. « Une année ? Une putain d'année et je n'en avais pas la moindre foutue petite idée ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous voyons ce que nous voulons voir, » répondit Harry, ce qui fit grogner méchamment Snape devant lui.

« N'essaie même pas de me calmer, Potter. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Non, » murmura-t-il, « je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses. La question est : peux-tu l'accepter ? »

Une pause ; des poings qui se serrent, et finalement à peine audible, « Je… je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Tu l'as découvert, mais ça ne change rien tu sais. Après tout, cela dure depuis une année, et rien n'a vraiment été différent. »

Snape secoua la tête, ses yeux fixant à nouveau le feu. « _Ça_ change tout. »

« Tu ne vas pas laisser _ça_ se mettre entre nous. » C'était à moitié un ordre, à moitié une demande. « Nous pouvons surmonter ça. Ça se produit dans beaucoup de couples ; notre situation n'est pas unique. »

Des yeux noirs se verrouillèrent aux siens, les bords anguleux du visage pâle de Snape se taillèrent davantage sous la lueur dansante du feu. Son expression était la moins fermée que Harry ait pu voir, l'anxiété était claire et le désespoir était encore plus visible. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que _ça_ arrive. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Son honnêteté encouragea Harry et il s'avança, s'arrêtant juste en face de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître si intimement années après années. « Severus, tu n'as rien à faire. Nous allons continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé ; comme si tu n'avais pas découvert. »

Il ferma les yeux, hochant la tête une fois de plus. « Je ne peux pas. Le sentiment… ça fait mal – la douleur. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, ni ignorer ce que tu as fait. »

« Peut-être qu'elle s'atténuera si tu me dis comment tu te sens, » proposa-t-il doucement, gentiment.

« Tu le sais. » Le ton était tranchant, inflexible.

« Je le sais. » concéda Harry. « Mais peut-être que ça t'aidera de le dire. Peut-être qu'alors nous pourrons le surmonter.» dit-il en levant les yeux avec une expression d'espoir sur le visage. Il leva une main pour caresser la joue de Snape, savourant la manière dont il s'appuya à ce contact. Il sut ensuite que tout irait bien. La tempête était en train de passer.

« Si je le dis, _ça_ deviendra réel. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Il laissa tomber sa main sur la forte épaule et pencha sa tête sur le côté en observant son amant. « C'est déjà réel, sinon nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. »

L'expression sur le visage de Snape indiquait clairement qu'il regrettait qu'ils l'aient.

« Nous serons incapables d'avancer, Severus, tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit. Je sais que c'est dur, et bien que je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. »

La réaction de Snape à ces mots fut de l'incrédulité. « Tu m'as donné une maladie, Potter, à cause de ton incapacité à te contrôler, et tu t'attends à ce qu'une excuse fasse que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient ? »

Harry grogna cette fois, hochant la tête avec complaisance. « L'amour n'est pas une maladie, Severus. »

Le haussement de sourcils de Snape démontrait clairement que cela l'était, pourtant il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Harry, le rapprochant tout en répétant « Comment as-tu pu me faire _ça_ ? »

Un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir, et Harry l'étouffa en pressant son visage contre le cou de Snape, respirant son odeur – calmé par cette familiarité. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Severus, je pense que tu t'attendais à ce que ça arrive, malgré ta certitude que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer. Notre relation est merveilleuse, et nous avons surmonté tous les obstacles jusqu'à présent. Deux personnes ne peuvent pas faire face à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et ne pas développer une sorte d'attachement. »

Se dégageant légèrement de la chaude étreinte, Harry demanda « Alors, vas-tu le dire ? »

Le dilemme était clair sur le visage normalement stoïque. « Tu penses vraiment que ça va aider ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ça le pourrait vraiment. »

Un soupir. « Très bien. Je vais le dire. »

Après un silence, Harry imita l'expression de Snape et leva un sourcil. « Aujourd'hui ? »

Un regard.

Harry sourit et plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de dire « Je sais que c'est difficile ; peut-être en l'écrivant ? »

Severus acquiesça et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, donnant plutôt l'impression d'avoir rencontré la mort.

Amusé, Harry fit venir un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier, les présentant à son amant. Il regarda Snape s'asseoir sur le divan, tremper la plume dans l'encrier. L'instrument prêt à écrire, il leva les yeux, hargneux.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais _ça_ – de me faire ressentir de telles choses. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit.» répondit Harry doucement, tendrement, en regardant Snape revenir à sa tâche en cours et la terminer rapidement.

Il se leva, en lui tendant le mot. « Nous oublierons que ça s'est produit, et ça ne se reproduira jamais. Compris ? » dit-il, employant son ton le plus menaçant.

« Compris. » répondit Harry en prenant le parchemin offert. Il regarda les gribouillages en forme de pattes d'araignée proclamant_ 'Je t'aime contre ma volonté. C'est entièrement ta faute, et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. J'espère que tu es satisfait.'_

Il éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, puis plia soigneusement le mot, et le plaça dans la poche de poitrine à l'intérieur de sa robe – juste au-dessus de son cœur, tout en disant « Là, ce n'était pas si dur, non ? »

Un regard sur le visage de son amant lui dit clairement que cela l'était vraiment.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. « Tu sais que je t'ai- »

« Non ! » dit Snape sèchement et violemment, en plaçant ses mains sur la bouche de Harry. « Maudit Potter. J'ai déjà dû le dire – l'écrire ; je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à l'entendre aussi. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. »

La main de Severus couvrit presque, mais pas complètement, le sourire de Harry.


End file.
